Total Drama Double Take
by Perfectlove990
Summary: With a new host, there going to be a new twist. Everyone is back from season one, but now they have to be partnered with one another. Will partners back stab each other or will they learn to suck it up. With the cash stakes being even higher, this might just be the craziest season yet. Welcome to Total Drama Double Take
1. Prologue: Welcome back to the Island

" Hello my name is Don Adams and this is another season of Total Drama. Now Before you ask here what's new with the season. After blowing up the pervious island and nearly the contestants on it, Chris the previous host, was arrested and fired from Total Drama. So they went and hired me as the new host.

Now this season will bring back very familiar faces with some unfamiliar concepts as they are competing for not just one, but two million dollars, but only winning one. So, who is here? Well the entire cast of the first season."

Cameras flashes to all the contestants in separate rooms waiting for the boat to dock off and so they can arrive.

" Everyone is here, but no one knows that as they all aboard this ship taking us to the new island for 'different reasons' and nobody suspects a thing." As Don finished talking the boat alarm went off signaling that they have arrived.

" Well that is the alarm and that means its time to re introduce everyone to the contestants you grew to love and hate, as we get started on another season of Total Drama."

* * *

The camera flashes over to everyone on the deck of Akmar Island taking notice of each other's presence. Some seem happy to see each other again, such as Lindsay and Beth, and some look like they couldn't even give eye contact, such as Courtney and Duncan. Either with joy or anxiousness, everyone here knew that this gathering wasn't just for a small reunion.

Their waiting was put to an end as someone familiar and someone not so familiar walked onto the deck and introduced themselves.

" Everyone, welcome back. Some of you may be have seen me before as I was the host of The Ridonculous Race, but now I'm hosting this season with the old faces but a new concept."

Heather clearly annoyed that she was sent back to the dump of a show with the same freaks as before, was the first to speak her mind against Don. " I'm sorry, but none of us want to be here, considering we are already broke our backs four times for Chris already, so if you don't mind I'm leaving!"

Despite as brash and rude Heather can be, the other contestants start to follow her back onto the boat, Don spoke again leading to everyone paying attention to what he had to say. " Yes you can leave, but I bet I can change your mind as Total Drama is going to change our formula around and even up the stakes of the cash prize with 4 million dollars to the winners of this season, also I'm nowhere as close as homicidal as Chris, so less chance of you dying this season."

Everyone came back flocking to the deck as soon as they heard 4 million dollars, they all could've been crazy, but no one was going to give up the chance at winning quadruple the money they could've won before.

Although thrill by the feeling of having a chance to win that much money, some felt somewhat suspicious of why anyone would give that much money out for anything and went to question on what the catch was.

Courtney walked up straight to Don and started to pointed to him before he could say anything else. " So you're saying that we could win 4 million dollars just by winning this dumb show, well I'm not buying it like the rest of these idiots. You are obviously hiding some big detail and if you don't say what it is, I'm getting my lawyers on you."

Instead of getting angry or yelling at her, he just patted her on the shoulder and started to walk back. "Well, I'm you brought that up Courtney, because this season is going to have a little twist. Instead of having teams, you all are going to have partners and you have to do everything with them. Compete with them, confess with them, vote with them, and most importantly leave or win with them. One last detail, the money will be split 50/50 by the winning partners, meaning only two million dollars each.

Now, this is how we'll established your new partner for the season. Only eleven you have have a name in this hat, the other eleven doesn't and you'll have to pick a name from the hat and whoever you get is your partner. Now the names who aren't in the hat are as follow: Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Owen, Noah, Geoff, Katie, Bridgette, Cody, and Harold."

**Courtney's Confession: Thanks goodness Duncan wasn't in the hat, meaning that I don't have to partner with him. After seven breakups, you just start to get annoy with the guy.**

**Bridgette's confession: Why couldn't Geoff, be on the other side, now there no chance of us teaming together to win the money.**

Everyone choose their card and by the looks of some horrified faces, some looked like their new partner wasn't exactly the person they wanted to be with. Don went to speak again, " Now its time to reveal the name of who you have chosen and who you'll be stuck with for the season."

**Gwen's Confession: Of all the people I could've chosen, I get stuck with the worst one of all. I could've gotten some like Ezekiel and he would've been a better partner.**

Each one of them read their cards and the partners were chosen as so, Gwen with Heather, Duncan with Trent, Courtney with Leshawna, DJ with Lindsay, Owen with Eva, Noah with Beth, Geoff with Tyler, Katie with Justin, Bridgette with Sadie, Cody with Ezekiel, and Harold with Izzy.

**Heather's Confession: While I hate the idea of having Gwen as a partner, it worth the price of what I can torture her with as both her ex-boyfriends are on a team together. Even though I can't bump her off as soon as possible, as least I get to toy with her.**

**Harold's confession: It really sucks I didn't get teamed up with Leshawna, but Izzy is interesting, and its not like we're far away from each other. Maybe our teams even from an alliance to the final two.**

"Now that you are with your new partners, it time to say goodbye to solo confessions and winning the money for yourselves only. Everyone you do is shared now. Now I know you all are probably warned out from the boat trip and the twist upon you, so we will start our first challenge in two days, giving you time to start strategizing with your partner and letting you guys get along."

The camera pans as the contestants are going into their assigned campers, one for the girls and one for the boys, as they start to get ready for the new season. Don starts to walk on the sandy beach as he gives one final talk to the audience watching.

"Well a new season and a new twist that will change the whole game for these Total Drama veterans. Will partners back stab each other or will they find a new friend. Will past events affect their total game. With twice the drama, twice the action, and hopefully half the physical injuries, we're in for the craziest season yet. Join us as we watch the action unfold on Total Drama Double Take!"

Standing behind him is the ever so annoyed Chef, who is here once again to cook the food and help with the season. "If Chris isn't here, than why do I have to ?" "Because some things change and some stay the same."


	2. Chapter 1: A New Season, A New Partner

The sun has began to rise on the island beginning a whole new day and a whole new season. The sunlight peeked through the curtain-less windows, waking up the sleepy campers inside the cabins. Than an obnoxious horn went off into the loudspeakers forcing everyone up.

"Wake up, you out of shapers. This isn't daycare, this is a reality camp competition show and we don't do sleep here. Meet up at the dining hall in five minutes or starve," Chef yelled at the contestants barging into the cabins with a megaphone in his hands. He wasn't happy about being called back to do another season and having to cook for these unappreciative teens again, but his check was 20% higher this year and there were no way he was passing that up.

Gwen jumped down onto the floor, but did a little trip. With crust in her eyes and bags right beneath them, its safe to say that she had better nights. " Why do we even need to wake up at the crack of dawn, there isn't even a challenge today", Gwen snapped back at him.

"Because I said so, now move soldiers", Chef yelled at them as he slammed the door shut. He went to the boys cabin to yell the same thing at them and walked back to the kitchen. With that lovely wake up call, everyone got dressed and reported to the dining hall. Everyone sat down at the tables, as there weren't any food on the counters.

A few minutes later, Don came walked to the center of the room placing himself in the center of everyone, being as welcoming as he could to a group of people who didn't even want to be there in the first place.

" Welcome to our official first day of the season. As you were told last night, I'm going to be the new host and as that new host I want to add a few changes to make this season feel more uhh unique. Now everyone, please be seated with your partner, if you forget who you been paired up with you can go check the board in the back."

At that moment everyone got up and swap seats so they could be sitting right next to their partners.

"Excellent, now that you're all partner up, take the day to do this personality test to be able to know each other better or don't, it doesn't matter to me. Now let me explain the rules to this twist", Don added as he paced the center of the dining hall.

" This season will be about your cooperation with your teammate, so if you can't get along you may be taking a boat ride a lot quicker than you want to. The rules are partners must compete together, along as do confessionals together", a couple 'what' and groans were heard among them after he said that, but Don continued. "Also I know that Chris was a bit more lax on cheating as long as it provide drama, but I'm not Chris so if you get caught cheating you and your partner will have to do another challenge which doesn't count for anything and you came in first with cheating you'll lose your immunity and it will go to second place instead. One last thing, I may had lied about you splitting four million dollars so you would stay, so I try talking to production and they say you'll split 3 million dollars instead. Sorry."

Despite everyone's annoyance about not winning two million, they still saw that they would still would win more money than in previous seasons. However not everyone, particularly Courtney, wasn't settled with that proposition.

Courtney walked up to Don with her PDA in her hand, with the smug look on her face. "Lying about the prize amount, I don't think my lawyers would be too please to hear … hey", she pouted as Don took the PDA out of her scheming hands. "Yeah, well your not suppose to have any technology, so I'll be confiscating that until your elimination or win". With her only power over the host taken away, Courtney clenched her fist and walked back to her seat.

Almost everyone gave a little snicker at Courtney losing her lawyer privilege, except for Gwen. It's not that she thought it was funny and a bit kramic to Courtney's power trip, but mostly she didn't want to end up on her bad side again. Gwen had the feeling that she was still piss at making her vote herself off back in All Stars and didn't want to risk amplifying the Type A's anger towards her.

Don gave a mighty cough to grab everybody's attention again, "One last thing people, by the end of the night, I need all teams to give me a team name as what you will be called for the season, it's mostly just for the elimination process and promos. So get your food and I'll see you tonight", Don concluded as walked out of the dining hall.

As that little meeting ended, the contestants went up to grab their food. Chef made things that look like people would actually would want to eat, but the true test was in how it taste.

"Not bad Chef, have you been using DJ's magical spices that I've heard about?", shouted Geoff from the back of the room. Duncan intervene into the conversation, " Nah, DJ's cooking tasted incredible, this only tastes alright. But to give the point to Chef, its still a step up from what he been serving us from previous seasons". While Chef just gave Duncan his typical annoyed, stoic look to his comment, DJ began to glow at the compliment.

As everyone was eating, Don came back into the dining hall and tapped Duncan on the Shoulder. A couple moments later they were both going outside and Heather began to follow them.

Duncan and Don walked onto the dock and Don went to check if anyone was looking their direction. He saw that the path was clear and leaned into the delinquent's ear, "So since you're still under sentence from burning that hut, me and the producers came with a little agreement while you're spending your time here.

Heather hiding behind the bush, tried to lean in close enough to hear, but to not get caught. Whatever they were talking about could possibly help her in the season.

"Everyday for one hour, we will put you into solitary confinement, so you can think about your actions or whatever you do in your cells", Don finished starting to put himself into a self defense position. Duncan, however just scoff and cross his arms together, "What, they thought that being on this island isn't already enough of a punishment. I can guarantee that half the guys at the detention center couldn't even handle this place".

Instead of responding, Don just gave him a shrug and walked back, shortly followed by Duncan. Meanwhile in the bush, Heather is already scheming a plan in her head with the information she just heard. With the hour of Duncan being alone, she can plan with everyone else to get him eliminated as soon as possible. In her head, she knows Duncan is a great competitor, getting pretty far on every season he was on. But more importantly, this can be her way to control Gwen by using her guilt of having to kick off both her ex-boyfriends at the same time

Being pulled back to reality, she notice that the bush was beginning to rattle, so she went with her gut reaction and swung a punch to whoever it was. The man was actually just Harold, giving her a second of relief, unlike Harold who was holding his stomach while groaning.

"Sheesh, if you wanted me to go away, you could've just say so", he said while still rubbing his stomach. Heather had a surprising strong punch for her skinny structure. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, sorry about that. Now however, I have something important to tell you", she went on, getting Harold's full attention. "How much do you want Duncan off this season?"

Harold didn't need to think hard and long about that question, considering how much crap he gets from him on a regularly basis. " To avoid having another season of him taunting me, as soon as the first elimination ceremony" spoken with a confidently brash tone, Harold felt this season already going his way, even if Izzy had to be on the ride with him.

* * *

**Harold and Izzy's Confession: **

** Harold - " Whatever deal Heather is trying to make is perfectly fine with me, as long as she isn't double cross me **

** Izzy - " Yeah, with Duncan gone I can finally make myself the dominant threat of the island. I've been secretly competing against him for that title since season one**

* * *

"Good, now here's what you have to do. When I give you a signal, you need to gather everyone behind the boy's cabin to get them to agree on making sure that Duncan and Trent lose tomorrow's challenge and that they get the boot first. I would do it, but no one here trusts me", Heather had to mentally roll her eyes at this, knowing that she scoop so low that she had to get Harold to carry out her plans.

"So, how are you going to get Gwen to agree to this", the geek sheepishly ask. " Just leave Gwen to me, just make sure that she or Trent also isn't at the meeting or my plan will be ruin. Got it", the queen bee start getting into Harold's face causing him to fall. "Got it", leaving out a little huff as he began to pull himself up.

"Good, now we're burning up daylight, get back to the dining hall and tell everyone about the plan", Heather walked away from Harold after giving him her demands, while Harold, at a safe distance, followed after her.

Back in the dining hall, everyone had seem to finish their meals and were just chatting among themselves, a couple stayed with their assigned partners, but everyone else split up and went into their own groups.

* * *

Owen, just finished off his third helping of eggs. He was getting the cold shoulder from Eva since they had first sat down that morning, so he was just trying to content himself. Every attempt he made to talk to her ended in her huffing, giving a death glare, or both. This wasn't going to stop him from trying, "So, partners huh, that's exciting", he gave a nervous chuckle. Unlike all the other times that day he tried to talk to her, this time she actually respond.

" Why are you even bothering, we're just going to be eliminated soon anyway", she said as she flick her fingers off the table. " You don't know, I mean that I won back in season one.

" You won the most pointless season, after Chris announce the million dollar search, there were no point to everything before that. Besides, you only won because of some brownies, not because of your skills", she began to shout at him. It still pissed her off to this day that the laziest competitor won that season, let alone make it pass the merger.

Owen couldn't denied that he probably didn't deserve the win, but still wanted to make a case for himself. " What about the rest of the season, I mean there has to be a reason why I wasn't voted off right", Owen sounded a bit desperate to try and please Eva, even by just a little bit.

"To be honest, you should've been voted way before the merger, all you did was screw challenges up, farted, and prove that your weight level wasn't meant for physical activity. Now with the combination of my anger problems and your oversize body, will be booted as soon as possible.

"Well, maybe it doesn't have to be like that", Eva shifted her eyes towards Owen after she heard that. "What do you mean by that". She honestly expected for something stupid to come out of his mouth, but instead something kinda brilliant did instead.

" I mean, we can use our partnership to have solve our personal problems. You can teach me how to lose weight and I can teach you how to not be so angry. Maybe, this way, we can can have a shot at least making to the final three", Owen gave her a nervous smile while scooting his chair back a little.

Instead of getting angry like Owen expected, Eva started to put her hand to chin and stroke it. It was possible that this was a feasible strategy, but the question was how feasible was it. "Fine, seeming how your my partner I guess I don't have many options. We start tonight, don't be late", she tugged on Owen's shirt making sure that he knew he wasn't going to back out. "Deal", he swallowed.

* * *

One of the other side of the dining hall, Bridgette and Geoff were talking with each other. Since after World Tour they been trying to do a bit more than just spend their time making out with each other. They been going on more dates and taking time to actually know each other.

Their relationship was going great until Geoff announced that he was going to be on The Ridonculous Race, which upset Bridgette as she didn't want to be on another competition show and she didn't want to be away from Geoff. They managed to discuss it out and found that it would be good to spend some time apart. Also Bridgette felt a bit guilty that he wasn't on World Tour and figured that he should have the opportunity to travel around the world too.

"So isn't crazy that we're back on Total Drama again, too bad we didn't get selected to be partners though", Bridgette was still a bit bummed out that she wasn't with Geoff and instead with Sadie. She didn't even know the first thing about her besides that she was Katie's best friend.

"So, how are you going to be partners with Sadie, I mean you'll have to pull her away from Katie, which already seems like a hard task", Geoff than gave her a light punch on the arm, trying to light the mood, but sadly failing at it.

" I don't know, knowing how close Katie and Sadie are, I don't know how I would even be able to connect to her".

" Well maybe just try to make her a little less than Katie, I mean it not really normal to be that co-dependent towards one another", Geoff didn't know how to respond to Bridgette's dilemma. While he didn't know Tyler that well, he at least knew that they could talk to each other.

"Maybe that could work, it would need a lot of prompting and effort. Thanks Geoff, I knew I could count on you", she gave him a big hug and kiss before joining up with Sadie to try and win her over as a partner.

* * *

Later that day, Harold was sitting by the dock, just thinking. He still hasn't talked to Gwen or any of the campers to fulfill his plan he made with Heather. If he didn't do his part of the deal he would be on Heather's bad side, which was the one thing he wanted to avoid. He couldn't just figure out how.

He didn't want to bring attention to his plan, so he had to figure out a plan to get Gwen and Trent out away from everyone when Heather gives him her signal. He wasn't on the full whereabouts on their current relationship, but from what he heard from Sierra, she keeps emailing all the cast on every update about their status, they haven't chatted with each other since the Action finale.

Harold went up to the beach, where Gwen was sitting on the sand with her art pad in her hands. She just wanted to spend as little time with people, seeing how much she messed every relationship, romantic and platonic. It only made her feel worse that she was paired up with Heather of all people.

Gwen turned when she heard footsteps from behind her, only to find it was Harold. They didn't really actually spent that much time together, despite both being on three seasons. Though, right now it wasn't time to form a new friendship, it was time to figure out how to keep her away.

"So, how have you been, because I could be a whole lot better", Gwen deadpanned as she pulled herself into her pity. "Oh, its been good, Leshawna and I been dating for four months now and I got a new membership to Ninja camp, so that's really exciting".

"Well at least your relationship life is going well. I haven't really wanted to go out with anyone more after I broke with Duncan. I just want to stay single for a while and try to re-find myself". Harold got an idea to how to keep Gwen and Trent distracted when the meeting comes up.

"Well, just because you don't want to be in a romantic relationship, doesn't mean you can't amend the more rocky ones. You should really try to talk to Trent about what happened between you guys, avoiding the issues only make them more blatant", Harold gave his most encouraging tone to her. "Well, I guess it won't hurt if I make it clear that we could still be friends, even with all the drama between us. Thanks Harold, I think you helped me want to clear the air".

"Talking to Trent is a very honorable thing and you should be proud for doing it" Harold gave her a little knightley bow before she ran off back to the dining hall. Know he had to do so get everyone gathered for the meeting. Before he could run back however Heather was already walking his way and she look pissed.

"Hey, geek, Duncan already went into his solitary confinement ten minutes ago and nobody is behind the boy's cabin. What were you doing this whole time". Heather should've completely expected for Harold to mess up somehow, but still went through with it. Now her plan could be in jeopardy because she didn't chose to do anything about it.

"Well, you never gave me a signal like you said you would had. Besides I had to find a way to distract Gwen and Trent", Harold said. " Well, here your signal now", Heather than went to slap Harold across the face. " Did you at least get the two saps away from everyone else", Heather proceed to fold her arms and tap her foot

* * *

.

**Harold and Izzy's confession:**

** Harold - " For how much I want to take Duncan, it probably wouldn't be worth it to have to deal with Heather"**

* * *

"Yeah, there on the south side of the beach right now", he went to point to where Gwen and Trent were sitting. "Good, maybe this plan will still work out since everyone else is still in the dining hall, but we have to work fast".

Harold and Heather rushed down to the dining, where everyone was still just talking among each other, how lazy are these people anyway. Heather, without a second's notice stood in the middle and gave a loud clap to get everybody's attention. " Good now that I have your attention, I want to propose a little meeting. We all know that Duncan is one of the strongest players in the game and is a threat to everyone power", Heather wanted to scoff at saying that anyone here actually had any power, " so it obvious that we should take him out as soon as possible".

"Yeah, um, for as much as most of us hates Duncan, what makes you think that we should listen to you. You proved to be just as powerful player as him and you're not exactly likable either", Noah found this little plan to be pretty stupid due to how Heather have some of the dirtiest plays in all of Total Drama, she didn't see much in any of the other players.

"Well Noah, here why you should listen to me. I honestly don't care that much how far Duncan goes in the game. But if you follow through, then maybe I can get a little goth here to do whatever you want, since we'll be taking out two of her ex-boyfriends". Heather knew while not everyone would go on board with that part, there be enough support for the majority to take it in.

Courtney ears perked up when she heard Heather finished her sentence. While they were on somewhat good terms from after All Stars, Courtney still held a lot of resentment towards her, there were also the bonus of taking out the biggest vein of her existence out before they opened up an eighth attempt at a relationship. " I for one agree with Heather's plan, an early elimination is a small price to pay for humiliating me on national TV and being able to control Gwen is just her debt to me".

Lindsay went to intervene into Courtney, "While it wasn't fair that he cheated on you, you weren't being nice to him. If you weren't being so pushy and clingy to him, Duncan probably wouldn't even had cheated on you in the first place". Courtney wasn't going to have it with Lindsiot, "I wasn't being pushy, I was just merely forming him into the better person he could be", she protested harshly. "Besides, how would you feel if Beth kissed Tyler behind your back", if asking this question couldn't have her comprehend what she was saying, nothing would.

What unexpectedly came was nearly a blowing out of half the eardrums when Lindsay screamed to the top of her lungs. " WHAT, Beth and Tyler kissed. Who told you and when did it happen", if she acted like this in a hypothetical situation, imagine the scream in a real one.

"They never kissed you idiot, but it does prove that you wouldn't like ", Courtney put on a satisfactory smile as she managed to prove her point.

"Beth, if you and Tyler were alone, you wouldn't kiss Tyler would you". Beth went to hug Lindsay, "Nah, you and Tyler are the best, I would come in between". Lindsay quickly calm down and return to her normal self.

* * *

**Noah and Beth's Confession:**

** Beth - " Lindsay and Tyler are great together, but there would be no way I ever want to be with him, even if he wasn't with Lindsay"**

** Noah - "Wow Beth, you must just be the greatest friend"**

** Beth - "Thanks"**

* * *

"Good now that we're all in agreement, we all make sure Duncan and Trent doesn't win and whoever wins immunity, we will all take the boys out", everyone, some begrudgingly, nod in agreement of Heather's plan.

* * *

**Gwen and Heather's Confession:**

** Heather - " Like I actually trust anyone to keep to their end of the deal. I'm not going to throw a chance for immunity tomorrow, so these suckers better not give up their hope.**

**Gwen - "What are you talking about"**

**Heather - "Oh, nothing"**

* * *

Minutes after their little meeting adjourned, Duncan and Don came back walking into the dining hall. Don walked to the middle of the area and began to talk to the contestants.

"Good evening everyone, hope you enjoyed your day off. Now is everyone here because we're about to select team names, I'll give you an extra ten minutes since I've been viewing the cameras all day and most of you didn't even sit with your partners". Don proceed to do a headcount and notice that Gwen and Trent weren't in the building. He than he pressed on a button which triggered a loud alarm going off all throughout the island.

Gwen and Trent came rushing through the doors a few moments later, clearly in a panic. "Where's the fire", Trent yelled as he tried to catch his breath. "No fire, just needed everybody here, but are you both out of breath the beach is in eye viewing distance".

They both just ignore his comment and went back to their seats. After both sitting down, Don proceed to continue with his group conversation. "Now that everybody is here now, go back and sit with your partners", while the goth gave a small face palm everyone compiled with his request.

Chef began to pass the groups a small slip of paper and a pen. "Now that you're all together, its time to pick out your team names, nothing inappropriate. When your ten minutes are up Chef will collect the papers and I will read them aloud to everyone. You will use these names when you're casting your vote at the elimination ceremony. Now go", Don clicked on his stopwatch and the timer on the board went off.

The next ten minutes went by pretty quickly. All the groups were keeping their voices at a respectful level for the most part, but there were a few yelling matches that stretch during the time limit. Some went into heavy debates, while others immediately found a name that suited them. By when the last minute was ticking down, groups quickly dabbled their name down on the paper.

The ten minutes were finally up and a little beep went off, echoing through the dining hall. As Don turned off the annoying beeping, Chef went to collect everyone's papers and handed them to him. When Don was finish tinkering with the board, he proudly went back to the center and began to read the groups aloud.

"Okay the group names you chosen are, Heather and Gwen: The Bitter Rivals, Duncan and Trent: The Ex-Boyfriends, Courtney and Leshawna: The Hard Core Competitors, DJ and Lindsay: The Hearts of Gold, Owen and Eva: The Beefs, Noah and Beth: The Fame Wannabees, Geoff and Tyler: The Volleyballers, Bridgette and Sadie: The Acquaintances, Katie and Justin: The One-Sided Crush, Cody and Ezekiel: The Cool Boys, and Harold and Izzy: The Redheads. Wow some of these names are really un creative, but the nonetheless it's the names you chosen.

The names have been chosen and the games start tomorrow. You have a long season ahead, well actually pretty short as there are no reward challenges this season", some contestants became disappointed upon hearing that statement, "There will be only one group standing, so get ready to rest because the real ride begins tomorrow. Good night contestants".


End file.
